Asura & The Aura of Six Orders (List of Abilities)
by Doshanko
Summary: This is a list of abilities I am creating in story writing for this game. If you wish to go on the official Elemental Aura Website, go to: https:/elementalauras.simdif.com
1. TABLE OF CONTENTS

List of Elemental Auras

I. Presence of Flames

II. Presence of the Falling Star

III. Presence of the Sun

IV. Presence of Healing Flames

V. Presence of the Reverie

VI. Presence of the Moon

VII. Presence of the Shadows

VIII. Presence of The Void

VIV. Presence of Burning Hell

X. Presence of Grim Lightning

XI. Presence of Esoteric Flames

XII. Presence of the Meteor

XIII. Presence of Rainfall

XIV. Presence of Electricity

XV. Presence of Storms

XVI. Presence of Agility

XVII. Presence of Thunder

XVIII. Presence of Magnetism

XVIV. Presence of the Seas

XX. Presence of the Winter

XXI. Presence of the Volcano

XXII. Presence of Vigor

XXIII. Presence of Mirrors

XXIV. Presence of Air

XXV. Presence of Metals

XXVI. Presence of the Desert

XXVII. Presence of Confusion

XXVIII. Presence of the Forest

XXVIV. Presence of Spirits

XXX. Presence of Toxins

XXXI. Presence of Land

XXXII. Presence of Light

XXXIII. Presence of the Heavens

XXXIV. Presence of Vapors

XXXV. Presence of Forces

XXXVI. Presence of Supernovas

XXXVII. Presence of Crystals

XXXVIII. Presence of Time

XXXVIV. Presence of the Dragon

XL. Presence of Chaos

XLI. Presence of the Wolf

XLII. Presence of Nature

XLIII. Presence of Creation


	2. Presence of Flames

PRESENCE OF FLAMES (Usage and Techniques)

**Kanji:** 炎の存在

**Rōmaji:** Hōno No Sonzai

**Other Names:** Fire Element/Burning Aura/Flame Aura

**Classification:** Primordial Aura

**Users:** Asura, Sorreno, Alicanto, Erebus, Kyobo, Ignatius, Shigosen, Seishin, Zalvelos, Terrakriss, Aethorus, Zephyros, Unuron, Drekirama

**Variations:**

Presence of the Falling Star

Presence of the Sun

Presence of Healing Flames

Presence of Burning Hell

Presence of Esoteric Flames

Presence of Supernovas

**Physical Usage:** Flame Aura derives from Drekirama's ability to channel the emotions of agression and lust for power, the need to create justice, to destroy life in order to create a place where life can be reborn from the ashes. He instilled this will in various members of the Aura of Six Orders as they were able to create flames from their own Aura. This Elemental Aura was also transferred to Asura and Sorreno, applying it in very unique ways, it worked to such a degree that Alicanto decided to pass on the will of flames via mental link. Users of Flame Aura usually can manifest fireballs, conjure fireblasts, create firewalls, and flaming spheres that act as a shield. Despite the other members of the Order having a degree of mastery over Flame Aura, Alicanto's mastery is the most proficient. Alicanto's versatility is shown through his Elemental Aura Infusions with Flame Aura, he displays a more elegant style in attack appearance, called "Flaming River" due to his fluidic movements on the battlefield. Alicanto taught Asura Flame Aura, once combined with his Savant Mode, Asura could apply shape transformation with his flames, creating eternal firestorms in the shape of dragonflies, and the strength of his flames practically increased tenfold. Sorreno without applying his Wolf Alpha technique uses Flame Aura much different than his use with the technique. Without Wolf Alpha, Sorreno has the ability to create flames that immediately sublimate all of their targets when not blocked by a defensive technique, which he learned from the Wolf Spirits. Unuron is able to use Flame Aura to coat his fists in fire to increase damage done in physical attacks. Alicanto has shown the unique ability to sense his target's locations by seeing their thermal signatures.

**Spiritual Use:** When Wolf Alpha is activated, Sorreno can use his unique ability to speak with the dead, creating spiritual flames that when interacting with the ashes of a deceased being, he can summon that dead soul to dwell in the physical plane of reality, mainly used for interrogation. Seishin is also able to manipulate hellfire, which is a darker variant of spiritual flames, capable of not only summoning souls, but capable to imprision them in hell for an eternity. With Alicanto's spiritual presence, he could cause a ft tall Flame to grow into a 3 km wildfire which speaks to his strength. Flame Aura poses an advantage over Wind Aura as well as Earth Aura.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Ancient Flaming Serpent:** This is an ability that allows Zalvelos to create a powerful rose-colored and cobra shaped fireblast from his hands that is able to send the opponent into the air and then come back down on the opponent, incinerating them. Ancient Flaming Serpent is the strongest Presence of Flames technique and Zalvelos' most powerful technique overall.

**Assassin Rain:** This is an ability that allows Shigosen to able to levitate and punch the air one thousand times in seemingly an instant. This causes the air to ignite and with the punches becoming a barrage of fireballs launched at the opponent below.

**Blazing Shadow:** This is an ability that allows Drekirama to inject Natural Energy into his flames, shrouding his body in a large volume of flames, rendering himself practically untouchable.

**Comet Ornament:** This is an ability that allowed Unuron to cover his body in a sphere of flames, acting as an omnidirectional shield. Also Unuron is able to move at intense speeds while having the shield around him, making his movements resemble the appears of a comet.

**Conjuring of the Sin Eater:** This is an ability that allows Seishin to manipulate hellfire, a darker variant of flames infused with Spiritual Energy. As the name suggests, Seishin creates a glowing red hieroglyph and releases the sins of mortals into it, taking the form of a fireblast with the appearance of tormented souls inside. The opponent then becomes bound to the symbols in flaming chains, then the whole radius of the symbol becomes engulfed in hellfire, having the capability of damaging the opponent's soul.

**Divine: Great Flame Rising: **This is an ability that allows Asura to create a massive flaming dragon with his hands, sending it straight in the air, crashing down on the opponent below.

**Dragon Buster: **This is an ability that allows Drekirama to create a massive fireblast that splits into several smaller dragon-shaped fireblasts while a smaller but powerful, shapeless fireblasts remains in the center. The smaller fireblasts ensure that the opponent cannot easily dodge the attack, no matter what cover the opponent has.

**Dragon Flame Allure: **This is an ability that allows Drekirama to roar fiercely, absorbing the heat of any Presence of Flames user, increasing his strength and producing Natural Energy to increase sensory capabilities.

**Ember Spirit: **This is an ability that allows Sorreno to shroud his body in flames, he then spreads those flames in all directions, containing the ability to sublimate any target, this technique can only be evaded unless the opponent has the ability to project Spiritual or Natural Energy.

**Eternal Burning: Dragonfly Barrage**: This is an ability that allows Asura to use the Natural Energy Boost from his Savant Mode to create flames that are able to burn forever, as a massive firestorm in the shape of a swarm of dragonflies.

**Esoteric Firewall Expansion: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to create a ringed-wall of flames that can shield himself from projectile attacks as well as physical attacks. He then expands the wall outwards to burn the opponents.

**Flare Magna: **This is an ability that allows Terrakriss to cover his Duhadayn with flames, increasing the damage done by its attacks, striking the opponent with immense force.

**Great Blazing Tristar: **This is an ability that allows Zephyros to create a fireblast with three small fireballs orbiting around it, the three fireballs then surround the opponent, weakening their defenses to Presence of Flames attacks.

**Great Star Firestorm: **This is an ability that allows Zephyros to generate a wildfire that will spread extremely quick unless the opponent uses a Presence of Rainfall technique.

**Great Star Spear: **This is an ability that allows Zephros to create a javelin made out of fire, throwing it at the opponent. Once it makes contact with the opponent, it can completely disinitegrate their body.

**Hyper Meteor Armageddon: **This is an ability that allows Terrakriss to use his Duhadayn to summon five massive fireballs, comparing in size to small meteors crashing on the opponent. This attack is easily able to destroy small planets which conflicts with Terrakriss' mentality to protect life, therefore this technique can only be used in outer space, the Void, or the Nexus.

**Living Agile Fist: **This is an ability that allows Unuron to punch so fast that his hands bombard the opponent with blows of condensed and scorching air. Living Agile Fist is the parent technique of Living Fist Ember.

**Living Fist Ember: **This is an ability that allows Unuron's fists to be coated in fire, increasing the damage done in his punches, unleashing a barrage of high speed punches at the opponent. Living Fist Ember is the derived technique from Living Agile Fist.

**Spiritual Ash: Heavenly Conjuring: **This is an ability that allows Sorreno to gain a boost in his Spiritual Energy due to his activation of Wolf Alpha, this allows Sorreno to use spiritual flames on the ashes of the deceased individual to summon their soul from the astral to physical plane. This is mainly used for interrogations.

**Star Renegade: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to go airborne and create a large fireball, akin in size to a dwarf star, he then uses his wings to propel the fireball towards the opponent from below, using the air propelling it to increase its size.

**Sun Devil: **This is an ability that allows Drekirama to be able to create an aura in the shape of a demon out of fire. This demon is capable of consuming and absorbing any Presence of Flames techniques.

**Vision of the Inferno: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to temporarily disable his normal eyesight, adopting his ability to sense the opponent's location by tracing their body heat. When he does this, all of his surroundings appear gray while nearby targets appear as an infrared mix of colors. If Alicanto attacks the opponent while using this technique, his flames will be colored white and even if he misses, the flames will rebound back to the opponent because body heat would serve as its magnet.


	3. Presence of the Falling Star

PRESENCE OF THE FALLING STAR (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **流れ星の存在

**Rōmaji: **Nagareboshi No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Falling Star Element, Comet Aura

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused: **

Presence of Flames

Presence of Air

Presence of Land

**User: **Alicanto

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of the Falling Star was the first Elemental Aura Infusion known to humans, viewed as a mythological cataclysm, a sign of Alicanto's anger. To the Deva Suns who worshipped Alicanto, they acted as savages for their view of "selflessness" for those they killed, killing to spare the innocent of being hit by a comet and every massacre was revealed to be a necessary sacrifice in their eyes, due in large to Yoshitsune's influence in Aura. Alicanto developed Comet Aura by infusing the Presence of Flames, Presence of Air, and Presence of Land together. Comet Aura gives the user the ability to draw heat from anywhere in the multiverse and absorbing comet energy. Alicanto also had an ability to summon comets from the atmosphere to fall towards the opponent, he can also absorb the heat from their fall, effectively gaining power. Alicanto can also conjure comets at will, with their respective high temperatures being so vibrant, it produces a red visage of heat, acting as a wall. In his 'Falling Star Glint' technique, he can increase his body temperature to be that of a blue star, his radiating flames around his body turn blue. When activating this technique, Alicanto's speed is akin to lightning and combined with his radiating body heat, causes the surrounding environment to ignite. Because of the highly destructive nature of the Elemental Aura, Alicanto only uses it on uninhabited planets, the Nexus, and in the far reaches of space. With its composition, the Presence of the Falling Star is one of the strongest Flame Aura based infusions.

**Spiritual Use: **For eons before mythological philosophies played their hand, the Presence of the Falling Star has been associated with death, misfortune, while also hopes and wishes. If the Presence of the Falling Star is used in the astral plane, it will either revitalize the land or leave it scorched in flames. Also, whenever a comet transcends down on a planet, it is said to drastically increase the Spiritual Energy of any Aura wielder

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Exalted Raining Comets:** This is an ability that allows Alicanto to summon comets from the span of the multiverse, crashing them down on his opponents. When the comets break through the atmosphere, they ignite and Alicanto can absorb such heat to increase his strength drastically. The comets that fall can heavily increase the Spiritual Energy in a being's body.

**Falling Star Glint: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to increase his body temperature to that of a blue star. The flames naturally present on his body would become blue as a result. Alicanto's speed drastically increases to that of lightning and combined with his intense body heat, can cause air itself to ignite, along with any other surrounding objects. His surrounding blue flames also immediately evaporate any watery attacks aside from the Presence of the Ocean.

**Great Scorching Rain: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to create 12 small red glowing comets in a ringed formation, each with intense temperatures, set to crash on the opponent, usually quite destructive. In order to preserve the lives that nature provides for, Alicanto only uses this technique in outer space. This is the parent technique of Palace of Spiralling Comets.

**Palace of Spiralling Comets: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to create 12 small glowing comets, derived from Great Scorching Rain, he then uses the intense heat generated by them to create a red and translucent domed-wall that can defend from almost any Projectile Attack.


	4. Presence of the Sun

PRESENCE OF THE SUN

(Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **太陽の存在

**Rōmaji: **Taiyō No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Solar Element, Sun Aura

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused: **

Presence of Flames

Presence of Light

Presence of Air

**User: **Alicanto

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of the Sun is an Elemental Aura Infusion comprised of the Presence of Flames, Presence of Air, and the Presence of Light. Flames are capable of producing a crimson color as it burns hotter, drawing heat from the Sun itself. These crimson flames can be coated around his entire body to increase the effectiveness of physical attacks, launch collective fireballs, and fireblasts. Alicanto is the only known wielder of Sun Aura. Also, Alicanto is able to surround his body in sunlight, he can also radiate harsh sunlight to the point of causing a drought, set the opponent on fire, increase the strength of fellow Flame Aura users, as well as revitalize desolate and moist environments. Alicanto's strongest technique is 'Divine Crimson Annihilation' which allows him to synchronize Natural Energy with the crimson flames to create a supercharged fireblast, it was so strong that it was said to be able to destroy a whole universe and damaged a weakened Drekirama. It is also said that the Presence of the Sun is able to create stars in any given place.

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of the Sun is set to be affected in the astral plane as the main source of life and happiness. It is said that the Spiritual Energy in the Presence of the Sun is able to cancel that which is with the Presence of the Sea.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Agile Instaneous Crimson: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to engulf his body in a shroud of his infamous crimson flames, he then flies at rapid speeds, tackling the opponent. This results in the opponent taking burn damage.

**Divine Crimson Annihilation: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to create a crimson fireball in his mouth, while he is charging the blast, he uses the Ember Gem on in the center of his chest to absorb Natural Energy (aka the infusion of the Presence of Nature) and creating heat in the process, the fireball grows extremely large as a result. He then fires an extremely powerful crimson fireblast at his opponent. Since it contains Natural Energy, this attack cannot be blocked and it was so potent that it managed to damage a weakened Drekirama, a being that possesses omnipotence, due at large to the massive amount of Natural Energy infused into the technique. Divine Crimson Annihilation is the strongest flaming attack in existence as well as being Alicanto's strongest technique overall.

**False Meteor: Spiralling Sun: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto (while airborne) to engulf his body in a shroud of his infamous crimson flames, he then charges at the opponent, spinning in a drill motion, the rapid movement of the spins create a large amount of air pressure and feeds the flames even more.

**Great Rain Scarcity: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to weaken atmospheric composition so that more direct sunlight can travel to his body. Invigorated by the intense sunlight, he radiates that heat across the battlefield, negating any Presence of Rainfall techniques.

**Morning Star Collision: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to engulf his entire body in a sphere of red flames, akin in size to a dwarf star, and tackles them while inside the sphere, resulting in a large explosion. In order to not damage innocent life forms, Alicanto uses this technique in outer space or in the Nexus.

**Sky Barraging Sunburst: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to create a ball of crimson flames and launches it at the sky, then the fireball splinters into a barrage of the tiny crimson flame fireballs that crash on the opponent, almost resembling a meteor shower.

**Solar Breathing of Life: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to weaken the ozone layer by emitting an intense heat from around his body into the sky, allowing for an area to radiate a focused and highly concentrated amounts of sunlight. The sunlight has the ability to heal fellow Flame Aura users, evaporate nearby water, and gradually burn the opponent if they are caught under it.


	5. Presence of Healing Flames

PRESENCE OF HEALING FLAMES (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **癒し炎の存在

**Rōmaji: **Iyashien No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Majestic Fire Aura, Aura of Heavenly Flames

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of Flames

Presence of Light

**User:** Alicanto

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Healing Flamesis an Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Flames and Presence of Light. The only known wielder is Alicanto. Presence of Healing Flames allows the user to conjure flames of any color except black and white. Alicanto can also alter the shape of his flames to take on a more majestic form and sense targets just from their thermal signatures. He can also create a sea of flames that can overwhelm grounded opponents.

**Spiritual Use: **This Aura is more renowned for its spiritual use, hence its name as the "Presence of Healing Flames". Alicanto's flames while using Majestic Fire Aura, possess a natural ability to cancel out Yin Aura based attacks. While it possesses no power-based advantage to Flame Aura, it has the ability to erase dark energy and heal the soul of an ally, it is the only Elemental Aura Infusion that can erase flames generated by the Presence of Burning Hell (which damages an opponent's soul). These flames also burn hotter when attacking an opponent with the Presence of Shadows. When the flames heal an ally's soul, it has the potential to revitalize desolate environments and heal an ally's body by extension.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Blaze Meridian: Harmonic Flames: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to encase himself in a sphere of rainbow flames, then he expands the flames in an Omnidirectional Explosion, making it extremely difficult for the the opponent to evade or block it. When using this technique, Alicanto is able to to deflect projectile Attacks and wielders of the Presence of Shadows take 15% more damage. The rainbow flames also can heal teammates if they get caught in it.

**Gallant Widespread Firestorm: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to create a narrow fireblast and directs it at the ground in front of him, once the flames make contact with the ground, it expands into a literal sea of flames fired at the opponent. The overall width and range of this attack makes it heavily difficult to evade.

**Golden Flame Coronation: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to generate a golden fireblast that can incinerate his targets, any wielder of the Presence of Shadows will take 15% more damage. If the flames get in contact with an ally, the flames will engulf them in a spherical form, healing all former injuries sustained in battle. Even if the opponent fires at the teammates encased in the sphere of golden flames, the flames act as a shield and can only be broken through if an enemy wields the Presence of Nature.

**North Angel Ignition: **This is an ability that allows Alicanto to engulf his body in rose colored flames, then he shoots an extremely powerful rose-colored fireblast at the opponent. If the opponent wields the Presence of Shadows, they take 15% more damage, while Alicanto is able to heal himself with the flames.

**Spiritual Harmony: Blazing Fantasy:** This is an ability that allows Alicanto to create a tornado of rainbow flames while he remains at the epicenter. His body glows in a rainbow light as a strength gain and if the opponent nears the tornado, they will get burned, any opponent that wields the Presence of Shadows receives 15% more HP Damage.


	6. Presence of the Reverie

PRESENCE OF THE REVERIE

(Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **空想の存在

**Rōmaji: **Kūsō No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Aurora Aura, Dream Element

**Classification: **Primordial Aura, Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused: **

Presence of Light

Presence of Forces

**Users: **Drekirama, Arzlune, Kyobo, Akorior, Aeylifus, Kodama, Aethorus

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of the Reverie is the one of two Primordial Aura and Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Light and the Presence of Forces. Its progenitor, Drekirama intentioned this Aura from the ideal of teaching a lesson, to develop responsibility, the ability to desire, longing for a stable future or a chaotic one. It is most notable as being the only Elemental Aura Infusion able to be taught and not acquired. In time, Drekirama created a realm completely composed of the Presence of the Reverie, known as Aureus. Users of the Presence of Reverie are able to conjure auroras, using them in a white light for energy beams, shields, and ways to increase their power as well as the powers of their allies. Kyobo became the guardian of Aureus and is the one of the teachers of the Presence of the Reverie. Kyobo also created the Reverie Dimension also known as the Domain of Thought to be able to produce a world of illusion and much like the Spirit World, its properties are affected based off a being's emotions. Arzlune became a master of this Aura even better than Kyobo, learning to infuse it with her Scepter of Miracles, while Aethorus can do the same with his Roa Staff, albeit his use is not as variable as Arzlune's. This Primordial Aura is able to be used in conjunction with other Elemental Auras without it being an infusion.

**Spiritual Usage: **Out of all Elemental Aura Infusions, the Presence of the Reverie is the most involved aspect of the astral plane as it is most affected by the thoughts or conceptions of a being's reality. One of Drekirama's creations, the realm of Aureus is a metaphysical while also physical place, it can be accessed physically by entering any aurora created by the Presence of the Reverie and its eternal guardian and teacher Kyobo has a great spiritual connection to his students as well as Aureus. Kyobo then created the Reverie Dimension, a dimension where emotions become a beings reality, filled with visions and illusions that can increase their spiritual awareness or trap them in a void of Spiritual Energy. Like Aureus, the Reverie Dimension, can be accessed through meditation, a strong spiritual connection, Kyobo or Arzlune. Arzlune created a physical gateway to access the Reverie Dimension, though it is disguised, known as the Falls of Demonic Healing, it is incredibly difficult to access. Arzlune infused her Spiritual Energy along with the Presence of the Reverie to create the Wolf Spirits, the gateway's guardians. The water is endowed with the Presence of Light, as per the rul.e, it was made so that if there was a drop of blood or malevolent intentions, the Wolf Spirits would be sent to destroy it completely. Within the Reverie Dimension, if used in the wrong hands, it is capable of producing armies and gain immense Spiritual Energy. Arzlune is also able to calm the Spiritual Energy from her opponents as well as allies in order to prevent fights from escalating while absorbing their own energy.

**List of Techniques**

**Aeruginosa: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to create a white light around her body and shroud her opponents in it, effectively draining their energies while restoring her health and strength that she lost in battle. She has used this technique to quell the titanic clashes between Erebus and Aethorus.

**Aurora Blaze**: This is an ability that allows Aethorus to create a multicored energy blast from his hands, firing it at the opponent. When infused with Natural Energy, this attack is able to connect to a target that has Natural Energy regardless of their speed and defenses.

**Auroral Freeze****: **This is an ability that allows Akorior to emit an Aurora around his body infused with air of frigid temperatures from the Presence of Winter, if the opponent is in close proximity to the aurora, they will freeze for 15 seconds and Akorior's Attack damage dealt on the opponent will double. This increase in damage only applies for one attack.

**Aurora Guardian****: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to create an Omnidirectional Aurora around fellow Presence of the Reverie wielders, enhancing their defensive capabilities by twenty percent.

**Aurora Vortex****: **This is an ability that allows Kodama to create a calm current shroud of auroras to envelop he, Sabaku, and Higai, rapidly increase their overall strength.

**Dawn Eerie Cascade****: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to produce a translucent lavender barrier that is capable of absorbing any Projectile Attack while also gaining the health that was supposed to be depleted if she got hit by the attack.

**Dawn Immortal****: **This is an ability that allows Aeylifus to shroud his body in a rainbow colored light that is able to completely able to bypass any Projectile Attack that is not infused with Natural Energy, becoming essentially undamageable.

**Enigmatic Dancer of Celestial Dreams****: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to emit a rainbow light, casting an illusion where the opponent believes they are fighting Arzlune in the Reverie Dimension, in reality they are targeting their own body, and when the Mirage of Arzlune attacks the opponent from inside the illusion, it becomes additional damage that the opponent receives.

**Frozen Climate Dawn****: **This is an ability that allows Akorior emit ultracold air from his body while airborne and he also creates an indigo and magenta aurora. If the opponent is caught in it, they will freeze while in mid air and they will fall out of the sky. The moment they hit the ground, the ice shatters and the opponent takes damage.

**Geomancy****: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to create a multicolored Aurora to shroud any fallen allies and revive them in battle, restoring all of their vitals completely.

**Primordial Dawn****: **This is an ability that allows Drekirama to create an aurora infused with Natural Energy, capable of disorienting and gradually draining the opponent's Spiritual Energy the longer they stay in the aurora.

**Rainbow Impact****: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo create a spherical rainbow energy construct in his hands, he then fires it at the opponent, scorching them.

**Heavenly Altitude Scorching****: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to infuse the Presence of the Reverie into her Scepter of Miracles, this allows the staff to gain a rainbow blade at its head and can levitate far off into the sky. The staff then faces down and gathers a rainbow Aura energy into the blade, it then fires a rainbow energy blast to crash down on the opponents.

**Reverie Cloak of Intangibility****: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to phase through matter like attacks or even shields by teleporting pieces of her body to the Reverie Dimension while said pieces are still visible on the plane of reality. She can use this technique for up to 30 seconds at a time though this uses up a tremendous amount of her energy.

**Reverie Devastation****: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to manipulate the Reverie Dimension while he and the opponent are fighting in it, he then collapses the whole dimension, teleporting to safety and trapping the opponent there, killing them. However, only opponents that have access to teleportation are able to bypass this technique.

**Reverie Dimension****: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo and Arzlune to to teleport themselves as well as the opponent to the Reverie Dimension, a land connected to the Falls of Demonic Healing as a sacred resting place. In this place, unbeknownst to Biliu, Arzlune was able to keep watch over her through her collective consciousness and alter the terrain to portray serenity for those who seek stability. If an opponent is trapped inside, Arzlune and Kyobo can prey upon their darkest dreams/fears and solidifying them in an indigo Aura shrouding her body, this in turn slows the opponent's movements as the fears bound them much like gravity would but exemplified.

**Sparkle Burst****: **This is an ability that allows Aethorus to create an intense ball of white light, firing it at the opponent as it scatters into a multitude of pieces.

**Spectacle Plexus****: **This is an ability that allows Kodama to infuse the Presence of the Forest with the Presence of the Reverie, creating a forest as well as using the electromagnetic field of an aurora, resulting in the wood from the trees becoming able to contort and move in unnatural ways to restrain the opponent.


	7. Presence of the Moon

PRESENCE OF THE MOON

(Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji:** 月の存在

**Rōmaji:** Tsuki No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Lunar Aura, Moon Element

**Classification:** Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of Light

Presence of Forces

Presence of Air

User: Arzlune

**Physical Usage:** The Presence of the Moon is an Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Light, of Forces, and of Air. Arzlune is the creator and only wielder of this Aura. The existence of this Aura was based on keeping balance between it and the Presence of the Sun. Arzlune is able to manipulate gravitational pull with this Aura, so much so that whenever she appears to power up with the Presence of the Moon, it causes any nearby bodies of water to rise uncontrollably. This Aura also allows Arzlune to manipulate moonlight whether it be from creating light based attacks, shields, power boosts, and can even increase the gravity on other beings while lessen gravity on herself, making her much faster than her opponents. The Presence of the Moon can also allow Arzlune to shift the phases of the moon at will and can even cause a solar eclipse to prevent Presence of Flames wielders from increasing their strength. However, Arzlune did not create the moon. Her mystical moonlight is able to heal

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of the Moon is able to maintain the balance of Spiritual Energy in the night. When Arzlune created the Wolf Spirits, she made it so that they operate stronger whenever the Moon is out. The Moon increases Spiritual Energy by a drastic amount but it can only happen if the Moon is out.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Divine Solar Impediment: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to absorb a vast amount of moonlight around her body after Stargazer is used, this causes her to emit a lavender Aura that is so strong that it is able to negate any Presence of the Sun attacks from Alicanto. Due to the Sun and the Moon balance between Arzlune and Alicanto, Arzlune used this to as a defense mechanism to offset Alicanto's raw power.

**Moonlight Rain:** This is an ability that allows Arzlune to levitate, condense moonlight in her palms, and transform it into pink fireballs. From there, she creates two blasts of moonlight energy that rotates around one another until they make contact with the opponent simultaneously.

**Moonlight Revolution: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to twirl her body rapidly and her body creates an intense wave of moonlight capable of igniting the ground around her to hit the opponent, however this attack range is limited to closequarters engagement.

**Penumbra****: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to absorb a limited amount of strength from the wielders of the Presence of Shadows, capable of weakening defenses as well as the power in their attacks. The parent technique is Stargazer.

**Stargazer: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to gather an intense amount of lavender Aura from moonlight energy coursing through each vein in her body, this causes her muscles to grow as well as her hair grow in length all the way to her feet. With this, her physical attack potency and speed increase, almost doubling her previous strength.

**Swift Lunar Breeze: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to envelop her body in mystical moonlight, this increases her already immense speed drastically, being roughly below the speed of light. With this to, this makes her the second fastest member of the Aura of Six Orders.

**True Moonlight Radiance: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to emit intense white moonlight around her body, this energy then transforms into an extremely powerful rainbow energy blast that emanates from her whole entire body. This is the strongest technique from the Presence of the Moon and Arzlune's strongest technique overall. True Moonlight Radiance can also easily break through opponent defenses and scorch their bodies.

**Tsukigami****: **This is an ability that allows Arzlune to absorb a large amount of moonlight and radiates a pink Aura that was so powerful that its able to inadvertently blast away several members of the Aura of Six Orders, this triples Arzlune's total strength (only if her strength is below 33%, and she also emits a white light near her feet as well as wind.

**Tsukuyomi Arrow: Moonlight Explosion: **This is an ability that aows Arzlune to use her spiritual energy to create a bow, the arrows were made after condensing moonlight energy, appearing as a neon pink arrows. She then fires an arrow into the sky and once it falls on the opponent, it creates a massive white light explosion.


	8. Presence of the Shadows

PRESENCE OF THE SHADOWS

(Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **影の存在

**Rōmaji: **Kage No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Yin Aura, Shadow Element

**Classification: **Primordial Aura

**Variations: **

Presence of the Void

Presence of Astrals

**Users: **Erebus, Tenjalt, Shigosen, Seishin, Zalvelos, Drekirama

**Physical Usage:** The Presence of Shadows is one of the ancient Primordial Auras, originally created by Drekirama to counterbalance the Presence of Light. This Aura is derived from the negative emotions such as anger, hate, and desolation as all users of this Aura tend to be recluses. Drekirama used the Presence of the Shadows to teach its wielders. All users of the Presence of Shadows tend to emit a very unpleasant Aura that most beings' first instinct is to attack. However, the users of this Aura manage to channel such negative emotions in a means to preserve balance as well as life. Abilities range from manipulating shadows, the ability to corrupt energies, create malevolent weapons, dark energy blasts, submerge a battlefield in total darkness, and can even develop telekinesis by synchronizing Aura with thetheir opponents. Erebus is the most powerful Presence of the Shadows user.

**Spiritual Usage:** The nature of the Presence of Shadows is to promote negative Spiritual Energy, it has the ability to corrupt spirits, damage the soul of a being, and is more in tune with the spirits than the Presence of Light. The Presence of Shadows balances Spiritual Energy while the Presence of Light balances Physical Energy, not that either Primordial Aura doesn't dapple in each aspect of Energy, but Spiritual Energy is heavily influenced by the Presence of Shadows.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Adumbration: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to darken all areas of the battlefield for a limited period of time, while Erebus is able to locate his targets by emitting a large elliptical shadow beneath him and if they step in it, Erebus can synchronize with their Aura and immobilize them.

**Ancient Wizard: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to use his true eye in the middle of his stomach to synchronize his Aura with his opponent, once this is done, an indigo Aura shrouds his opponent. With their energies synchronizes, he can pull the Aura within the opponent's body in whatever direction he pleases, and can slam them on the ground, making it appear as if it is telekinesis.

**Aurora Blade: **This is an ability that allows Shigosen to create a sword crafted out of the Spirit World's Nether Shards (pieces of an ancient jewel in the Spirit World that is capable of negating Natural Energy), slashing his opponents no matter their defenses.

**Aurora Scythe:** This is an ability that allows Seishin to construct a purple bladed scythe that is able to negate Spiritual Energy in order to cut down his targets. The scythe also emits an indigo Aura, symbolic of its dark energies.

**Black Death: Beastly Rip: **This is an ability that allows Seishin to construct menacing claws on each hand, shrouded in a black Aura, capable of negating Spiritual Energy to cut down his targets.

**Crestview Blindness: **This is an ability that allows Shigosen to create a shroud of indigo Aura that enables him to completely darken the sky, in apparition to a starless night sky. Crestview Blindness is able to disorient the opponents for a short period of time.

**Cloaked Shadow Disappearance: **This is an ability that allows Seishin to cloak his body in his own shadow, rendering him invisible or able to transport his body by swimming in his shadow.

**Dark Aura Imitation: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to be synchronized with his opponent's Aura, he is able to coat up to three of his opponent's projectiles in an indigo shroud. This shroud allows Erebus to redirect his opponent's projectiles attacks while also making them stronger than what they were originally.

**Demonic Wish: **This is an ability that allows Drekirama to absorb every ounce of darkness in the universe temporarily and shroud his body in a black Aura that is able to promoting himself as the absolute embodiment of fear. This increases his strength tremendously as a being of infinite darkness.

**Great Shadow Absorption: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to shroud his body in a cloak of his own shadow, his shadow has the ability to absorb almost any attack that comes into contact with it.

**Grim Light Punishment: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to open his Shingan and negate any Presence of Light techniques by creating a small indigo wormhole that has a intense gravitational pull. Grim Light Punishment also is able to negate any Presence of Light techniques.

**Perpetual Beast Curse: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to erect a translucent indigo barrier that is capable of weakening the strength of any of the opponent's attacks, this can be done up to an unlimited amount of attacks within 30 seconds of being active.

**Shadow Marionette: **This is an ability that allows Seishin to conjure tentacles from his own shadow tto lash out and strike the opponent.

**Wandering Shadow: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to manipulate the opponent's shadow, in the process enlarging it and using it to bind the other in place for a limited period of time. This technique is not effective against a user of the Presence of Light.


	9. Presence of the Void

PRESENCE OF THE VOID

(Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **空虚の存在

**Rōmaji: **Kūkyu No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Nebula Aura, Void Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of the Shadows

Presence of Forces

**User: **Erebus

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of the Void is an Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of the Shadows and Presence of Forces with Erebus as its only user. This Aura is derived from having one's own mind as a blank canvas and able to be creative in dark times. This Aura also can create nebulas (the remains of destroyed stars), manipulating them based on its composition, also known as the 'Darkness in the Night Sky' or 'Absence of Stars'. Users can create portals to a realm of emptiness known as the Void and Erebus uses this ability to negate Aura in its purest form. Erebus also can construct obelisks that absorb energy. To top it off, Erebus can manipulate gravitational pull akin to the strength of a black hole (making all Presence of Light attacks useless) and erase a being's existence entirely.

**Spiritual Usage: **Because of its nature to negate any type of energy, this creates a near invincible defense whenever Erebus is in the Void fighting opponents. Due to its infusion of the Presence of the Shadows, whenever Erebus powers up with this Aura, it can disorient or block the use of someone's Spiritual Energy.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Gravity Spectre: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to emit intense gravity from his body that draws the opponent closer and closer until they are within range for a projectile or melee attack. The opponent can only evade this attack by teleportation and can defend themselves against it by taking advantage of the intense gravity emitted from his body, meaning projectiles have the highest chance of taking Erebus off guard as he is unable to defend himself.

**Great Obsidian Pillar: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to summon the Dark Obelisk from the Void, a large obsidian monolith covered in ancient runes, able to negate any projectile and absorb any Aura from any physical attack. Great Obsidian Pillar can only be countered by Presence of the Dragon wielders.

**Limbo Oblivion: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to use the Void's properties to negate Aura, enveloping a shroud of mist around the opponent which reduces their movement speed. The parent technique is Realm of Emptiness.

**Nebula Trident: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to use his true eye to completely absorb all of an ally's energy into his own body, this is only when an ally deems it a necessary sacrifice to give Erebus energy. This causes the teammates body to transform into obsidian as a medium to keep the energy contained in Erebus' body. If the teammate's body is destroyed, all the energy Erebus gained is lost. If Erebus uses it on an opponent, their body will turn into obsidian, and if the opponent's body is destroyed, Erebus gains more strength.

**Oblivion Winds: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to use his true eye to release a ripple in time and space, appearing in the form of powerful winds that can negate projectile attacks and launches the opponent's back.

**Primordial: Voided Existence: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to use his true eye to focus on the opponent's body and shroud them in a red-violet aura and completely erase their existence, killing them in the process. This attack is the strongest Presence of the Void technique.

**Realm of Emptiness: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to be deeply connected to the Void, as to where he was placed there by Drekirama eons ago, henceforth, he can create portals to the Void that take the form of a foggy grey abyss on the ground and should the opponent be on top of it, they will be teleported to the Void. While in the Void for the first 15 seconds, all of the opponent's techniques will disappear into nothingness. This is the parent technique for Draconic Lair of Invisible Flames and Limbo Oblivion.

**Time and Space Annulment: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to emit a large misty sphere around the opponent and himself, this causes the opponent to not be able to teleport any place in combat so long as the sphere is active.


	10. Presence of Burning Hell

PRESENCE OF BURNING HELL (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **黒炎の存在

**Rōmaji: **Kurohomura No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Inferno Aura, Dark Flame Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused: **

Presence of Flames

Presence of the Shadows

**User: **Erebus

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Burning Hell is an Elemental Aura Infusion between the Presence of Flames and Presence of the Shadows. Erebus is the only known user of this Aura and unlike hellfire which is a variant of the Presence of Flames, the Presence of Shadows makes the Spiritual Energy of the flames much darker and his emotions stem from outright rage. This Aura allows Erebus to conjure black flames that cannot be extinguished by normal means and are able to overpower and even cause regular flames to become ash. Erebus can create fireblasts with these black flames and can even shroud his body so that he can be untouchable. The Presence of Burning Hell is also a natural counter to the Presence of Healing Flames.

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of Burning Hell has a balanced amount of Spiritual Energy as the Presence of Healing Flames. The properties of its Spiritual Energy is much darker and malevolent, plus these flames are fueled by extreme rage, having the ability to damage someone's soul and most affective against Presence of Light users.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Black Flame Incineration: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to conjure a black fireball in each of his mouths, it then fuses into a large black fireball, he then fires it at the opponent. These flames have the unique ability to damage not only the opponent's body but their soul. Only the Presence of Heavenly Flames can heal a soul damaged by this technique.

**Inferno Cloak: Burning Angel: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to coat his body in a shroud of black flames, the flames then are transformed into spikes, impaling anyone within their immediate vicinity.


	11. Presence of Grim Lightning

PRESENCE OF GRIM LIGHTNING (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji:** 恐ろしい雷の存在

**Rōmaji: **Osoroshī Kaminari No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Razen Aura, Grim Lightning Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused: **

Presence of the Shadows

Presence of Electricity

User: Erebus

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Grim Lightning is an Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of the Shadows and Presence of Electricity. Erebus is the only user of this Aura. This Aura combines the emotions of malevolence from the Presence of the Shadows and hastiness from the Presence of Electricity to generate black lightning. Black lightning is much more deadly than that created by the Presence of Electricity and can negate Natural Energy. Erebus can create dark storm clouds that can generate and manipulate the shape of this black lightning. Due to how rare its used, Erebus' full power when using it can be unquantifiable and serve to be more powerful than the energy of a supernova being as it is strong enough to negate Natural Energy which is one of the most powerful Elemental Auras.

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of Grim Lightning is able to have a unique effect on an opponent's Spiritual Energy and by extension, their soul. Whenever a target is hit by the black lightning, it causes the opponent's soul to splinter and tear the opponent's body apart or damage their soul which only a Presence of Light user can heal.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Grim Lightning: Angelic Beast: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to use Black Lightning, a deadlier version of regular lightning by emit a tremendous amount of dark energy into the sky. This causes black lightning to take the form of a dragon and crash on the opponent below, resulting in a massive explosion.

**Starless Visual Hunter****: **This is an ability that allows Erebus to use his true eye to generate loads of dark Aura and release it into the sky, causing thunderclouds to form and generate black lightning. The black lightning then is released from the sky as a powerful stream of deadly electricity to crash on the opponent below. The speed in which the lightning falls is twice as fast as regular lightning but the downside to this technique is the length of time it takes for Erebus to gather the energy and create the storm. Starless Visual Hunter is the strongest Presence of Grim Lightning technique and his most powerful attack overall. Since black lightning negates Natural Energy, Starless Visual Hunter was also able to damage a weakened Drekirama.


	12. Presence of Esoteric Flames

PRESENCE OF ESOTERIC FLAMES

(Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **難解な炎の存在

**Rōmaji: **Nankaina Honō No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Luminosity Aura, Esoteric Flame Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of Flames

Presence of Forces

Presence of Nature

**User: **Kyobo

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Esoteric Flames is an Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Flames, Presence of Forces, and Presence of Nature. This Aura is the only Elemental Aura Infusion that includes the Presence of Nature. The only user of this Aura is Kyobo. With the Presence of Esoteric Flames, Kyobo has the ability to conjure mystical green flames that are capable of bypassing any Elemental Aura because of the Natural Energy included with the exception of the Presence of Grim Lightning, Presence of Time, Presence of Forces, and Presence of Creation. For example, these green flames can be used while underwater without affecting the water in anyway and not dissipating. Kyobo can create projectiles with these flames, he can coat his body in these flames, create firewalls, and targets hit by the flames can have an increased gravitational pull that leaves the opponent hardly unable to move. The Presence of Esoteric Flames can also burn hotter than regular Flames.

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of Esoteric Flames are able to drastically boost or drain the Spiritual Energy of any being hit by the green flames. When coated in these green flames, Kyobo's Spiritual Energy is able to double twice the amount as the opponent's supply of it.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Aerial Burning of Life: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to engulf his body in green flames and charge at the opponent at really high speeds to tackle them. Once tackled, the opponent are rendered temporarily immobilized by the gravitational pull implemented by the flames.

**Emerald Flame Augmentation: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to engulf his body in his infamous Esoteric Green Flames, if an opponent fires a Presence of Rain attack at Kyobo, it will cause the flames to burn stronger, increasing Kyobo's strength, Spiritual Energy, and reaction speed

**Esmeralda: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to create a wall of his Esoteric Green Flames that wraps 360 around Kyobo, defending him against projectile attacks from the outside. He then calls the firewall to contract and smother the opponent in his green flames.

**Esoteric Scorching: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to shroud his body in his Esoteric Green Flames, is able to fight underwater and fire a green fireblast at the opponent while underwater. These flames have the ability to traverse through water without either the flames nor water being affected. This technique can only be nullified by the Presence of Nature.


	13. Presence of Meteors

PRESENCE OF METEORS (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **隕石の存在

**Rōmaji: **Inseki No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Meteor Aura, Falling Celestial Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of Light

Presence of Forces

Presence of Land

**User: **Kyobo

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Meteors is an Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Light, Presence of Forces, and the Presence of Land. The only known user of this Aura is Kyobo. This historical Aura is responsible for the creations of planets, comets, and meteors by chunks of rock and stars . Kyobo is able to draw large stray meteors from outer space so that they are able to crush his opponents. Kyobo is also able to create an eternal portal with the meteors that fall onto Aureus. With his physical strength using this Aura, his raw punches are able to shatter a meteorite. He is also able to redirect meteors falling into a planet's atmosphere as an act of protection or plan of attack when in outer space.

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of Meteors allows Kyobo to draw his meteors from his homeworld of Aureus, the domain between the astral plane, the Domain of Dreams, and the physical world. Whenever said meteors are used, they produce a rainbow energy around them as a result of the portals used to transport them and the amplification of the meteors' destructive power with the addition of Natural Energy.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Aesthetic Earth: Samsaric Meteorite Precipitation (Aurora of Meteors): **This is an ability Kyobo has been known for to stop the falling meteorites from his home world of Aureus, he created a portal composed of Natural Energy that have an extremely high concentration of gravity that draws any meteorites in its path. The meteors fall into the portal, sending the meteors back in the sky to fall into the portal again, creating a never ending loop. Kyobo is able to connect this portal to the current world he is fighting on, when the portal opens, the meteors fall out of it, cloaked in a rainbow energy, set to crash on the opponent. This results to a large explosion. Aesthetic Earth: Samsaric Meteorite Precipitation is the strongest Presence of Meteors technique and his strongest attack overall.

**Divine Genesis: Heaven Concealed: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to summon a large meteor form the atmosphere to crush the opponent and if the opponent manages to evade or defend themselves from the first meteorite, Kyobo can summon an even larger meteorite that lands on top of the first one, completely crushing the opponent or the shockwave would be enough to kill any opponent on the ground within its blast radius.

**Divine Meteor Redirection: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to redirect any Presence of Land projectile attack back at his opponents. He can also do this with large stray meteors entering the atmosphere of an inhabited planet for its protection or if he is fighting in outer space, he can direct the stray meteors in order to crash inti his opponents.

**Falling Celestial Splitter: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to manipulate gravity to such a degree that he seals the opponent in the core of a meteorite he created by lifting various rocks out from the Earth, and in the process compacting the rocks. He then has his hand glow green with Aura and pulls the meteorite towards him, he then punches the meteorite so forcefully that the impact completely shatters it and sends the opponent flying.


	14. Presence of Rainfall

PRESENCE OF RAINFALL (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **雨の存在

**Rōmaji: **Ame No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Rain Aura, Rain Element

**Classification: **Primordial Aura

**Variations:**

Presence of the Winter

Presence of the Sea

Presence of Toxins

Presence of Vapors

**Users: **Indra, Seigyoku, Akorior, Fumetsu, Zalvelos, Zephyros, Drekirama

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Rainfall is a Primordial Aura from which Drekirama is the progenitor, it is derived from the emotions of calmness, fluidity, and the nurturing role that water has to restore and heal. Users of this Aura are generally extremely calm and mainly use the Presence of Rainfall as self defense, not as an offense, as it is used to redirect an enemy's aggression against them. Rain Aura coincides with the manipulation of water whenever it is raining or near bodies of water, the Presence of the Seas users are able to generate large streams of water without a pre-existing water source. Users of this Aura can cause rain to fall as a means to nourish the environment or gain power, they can also camouflage in water by making their bodies clear, or they can transform into water itself. The Presence of Rainfall is also able to extinguish the Flames of Flame Aura as they are counterparts. Indra is able to teleport himself to the World of Rain, a realm that rains forever as its land is swallowed by the oceans. Indra is also able to teleport the vast quantities of water from the World of Rain in order to assist environments suffering from drought. For offensive purposes, users of Rain Aura can create tendrils of water, can attempt to drown opponents in constructs of water, and launche powerful streams of water capable of obliterating mountains.

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of Rainfall is very spiritual as users can inject their Spiritual Energy into the water to heal the most severe wounds and even damaged souls. The water from the World of Rain is the purest source of water in the multiverse, the reason for that is because the water wreaks of calm Spiritual Energy and Indra is able to control it.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Aquamarine Air Typhoon: **This is an ability that allows Akorior to create miniature typhoons around he, and any Presence of Rainfall wielding allies in the battlefield. This gives them a boost in their defensive capabilities.

**Burst Delta: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create a watery triangle in the air, it acts as a portal connected to the World of Rain. Indra can transport a large quantity of water and launch a highly concentrated water blast from the portal at the opponent. The pressure of this attack is so immense that it can carve away at mountains.

**Fin Rippling: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to coat her gigantic fins in a watery shroud, with this, she is able to redirect any Presence of Rainfall attacks back at the opponent.

**Great Rain Disguising: **This is an ability that allows Indra to render his body completely invisible by causing precipitation in the weather, and with each drop of rain that lands on his body, he becomes invisible.

**Great Rain Serenity: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create a large ring of water surrounding his body that is capable of outright nullification of any Presence of Flames techniques used by the opponent.

**Heavenly Ocean Traversing: **This is an ability that allows Indra to increase his speed to such a degree that he is able to run on the surface of water, his overall speed is doubled.

**Mirage Tsunami: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create a tsunami without a pre existing water source and sends it at the office, it has a massive range.

**Torrent: Heavenly Downpour: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to cause a massive downpour without the need for clouds to form, this results in his strength doubling his energy and his very Aura repels any Presence of Flames techniques not infused with Natural Energy.

**World of Rain: **This is an ability that allows Indra to use his connection to the World of Rain to create a large watery portal to transport him there. While in the World of Rain, Indra is able to heal and double the strength in his Presence of Rainfall techniques.


	15. Presence of Electricity

PRESENCE OF ELECTRICITY (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **電気の存在

**Rōmaji: **Denki No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Lightning Aura, Electric Element

**Classification: **Primordial Aura

**Variations:**

Presence of Grim Lightning

Presence of Storms

Presence of Thunder

Presence of Magnetism

**Users: **Erebus, Kyobo, Indra, Tenjalt, Kagaku, Zalvelos, Drekirama

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Electricity is a Primordial Aura created by Drekirama. Lightning Aura derives from the emotion of hastiness and confidence while dappling in the concelt of unpredictability. This allows its wielders to conjure lightning from their Aura in a multitude of ways. Lightning Aura users can generate lightning currents to use as projectiles, as shields, can generate storm clouds, and can shroud their bodies in Lightning Aura not only as a means of heightening their reflexes and speed, but also acting as a suit of armor. Indra and Tenjalt achieved an extremely high mastery of the Presence of Electricity as they are known as the Thunder and Storm Gods. The lightning's color generated by Lightning Aura users heavily depend on their emotions Zalvelos has the uncanny ability to create red lightning. Users can also coat their body parts in the Presence of Electricity to increase tge damage done by physical attacks. This Aura is a superior to the Presence of Rainfall and weak to the Presence of Air.

**Spiritual Usage: **For awhile, lightning was unable to attain a high amount of spiritual effects, however if Spiritual Energy is injected into lightning, it is able to prevent a being fraffectng. Lightning can be considered the embodiment of energy and for that, it doesn't not need Natural or Spiritual Energy to affect whatever realm its targets affect. The Presence of Electricity is the fourth best Primordial Aura to use on Drekirama aside from the Presence of Nature, the Dragon, and Chaos.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Agile Bolt Barrage: **This is an ability that allows Indra to fire a barrage of lightning bolts in all directions, making the attack impossible to evade unless the opponent flies out its reach or puts up a shield.

**Blinding Thunder: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to create a bright and large golden spark of electricity that is capable of shining a light that can blind his opponents for a limited period of time.

**Bolting Impalement: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to create a ball of blue lightning and is able to transform it, it then takes a blade shape blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres.Its increased range means there is less of a risk to Tenjalt. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced, Tenjalt can alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds inflicted in a single attack.

**Bolting Resilient Fist: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to coat his entire body in an Aura of purple electricity, this increases his reflex speed and he gathers a large amount of lightning in his fists. He is able to use his knowledge of martial arts and in this case, the damage dealt by hand-to-hand attacks also increases by 25 percent.

**Godly Lightning: Striking Ancestry:** This is an ability that allows Indra to call lightning from the sky without even making thunderclouds, forming a powerful streak of blue lightning and sends it down to crash on the opponent.

**Great Bolt Avatar: **This is an ability that allows to Indra create a powerful and large ball of golden electricity at his opponent. The shock damage prevents them from using techniques for 5 seconds.

**Lightning Aggregate: **This is an ability that allows Indra's body to become shrouded in a blue lightning cloak. This allows him to absorb any Presence of Electricity technique that comes into contact with the cloak.

**Lightning Esoteric Largesse: **This is an ability that allows Drekirama to generate a golden lightning cloak that is capable of severely damaging any Presence of Chaos users who attempt to penetrate it.

**Lightning Ogre: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create a blue dragon shaped lightning bolt in his hands and fires it at the opponent.

**Lightning Tranquility: **This is an ability that allows Zalvelos to create a stream of the extremely rare crimson lightning, firing it at the opponent.

**Solomon Judgement: **This is an ability that allows Kyobo to create a fissure by seeping his hand into the ground, this fissure emits a golden light from within. Then golden lightning emerges from the fissure to strike the opponent.


	16. Presence of Storms

PRESENCE OF STORMS (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **嵐の存在

**Rōmaji: **Arashi No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Gale Aura, Storm Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused: **

Presence of Rainfall

Presence of Air

Presence of Electricity

**User: **Indra

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Storms is a Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Rainfall, the Presence of Air, and the Presence of Electricity. Indra is the only user of this Aura. This combines the emotion of calmness from the Presence of Rainfall, the embodiment of freedom in the Presence of Air, and the embodiment of mystery and fear created in lightning from the Presence of Electricity. With the Presence of Storms, Indra is able to generate thunderclouds which is capable of producing powerful lightning bolts, increase his speed, create intense rainfall, and when he generates lightning, he infuses water with it, increasing its conductivity and making it twice as dangerous when a target is struck. Indra can also create catastrophic hurricanes as well as shroud his body in a lightning and water mixture to increase damage dealt by physical attacks.

**Spiritual Usage: **When Spiritual Energy is inserted into water it can heal a being's soul, with lightning, it can bring a being back to life even after they are long gone, and with air, it can separate a being's soul from their physical body. With the Presence of Storms, each element from its composition combined, contains the uncanny ability to not only heal someone's soul, but remove any external malevolent influence that is acting on the being.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Blade of Gales: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create the Blade of Gales, a blade made of water and lightning with a golden hilt. This weapon is capable of cutting through Presence of Rainfall and Presence of Electricity projectile attacks. Indra can also melee the opponent with the blade, creating damage akin to electrocution.

**Storm Hyperion: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create a massive thunderstorm and with it, is able to send a powerful lavender thunderbolt at himself, channeling and redirecting the powerful lightning at his opponents. This is a derived technique from Storm Velocity.

**Storm Velocity: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create cumulonimbus clouds above the opponent and strike them with a lavender lightning bolt. Storm Velocity is the parent technique for Storm Hyperion.

**Tempest Vanguard: **shroud his own body in the Presence of Storms, creating multiple thunderclouds and charges at the opponent so fast combined with the rain and electromagnetism, it creates an indigo Aurora behind him. He then punches the opponent with immense force, easily being able to obliterate mountains. Tempest Vanguard is the strongest Presence of Storms technique and Indra's strongest attack overall.

**Thunder Ward: **This is an ability that allows Indra to create a sphere of water and lightning around the opponent in order to restrict movement however if the opponent touches the sphere, it will cause a lot of shock damage on the opponent where they would lose health any time they would attack.


	17. Presence of Agility

PRESENCE OF AGILITY (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **敏捷性の存在

**Rōmaji: **Binshōsei No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Swift Aura, Velocity Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of Electricity

Presence of Air

**User: **Indra

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Agility is the Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Electricity and the Presence of Air with Indra as the only known user. The unpredictability of lightning coupled with the user's hastiness and embracement of freedom is the main driving forces towards this Aura. Swift Aura entails with granting Indra the uncanny ability to invigorate his body with lightning and air to travel at supersonic to even above light speeds. With offense, Indra can generate strong blasts of condensed air that trail behind him as he runs and is released when he punches, such air is released as a form of impact.

**Spiritual Usage: **None

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Aerial Speed Inducement: **This is an ability that allows Indra to run and increase his speed to such a degree that he is able to run and hit flying opponents by kicking the air so hard.

**Afterimage Traveling God: **This is an ability that allows Indra to surround his body in a shroud of blue Aura, he increases his speed to the point where he leaves afterimages of himself in order to confuse his opponent.

**Comet Speed: **This is an ability that allows Indra to radiate Aura in the shape of a dark orange fireball, this allows his speed to increase drastically and connect with a punch that sends the other flying.

**Falling Thunder: Hypersonic Angel: **This is an ability that allows allows Indra's body to be shrouded in golden electricity, sharpening his reflexes and is able to move at the speed of a Tachyon, a particle that travels faster than light. While this technique is used, the only way he can be damaged is if he is trapped in a barrier style attack or teleported to a realm that limits mobility.

**Goliath Surrounding Orbit: **This is an ability that allows Indra's radiating Aura becomes orange and he is able to run at hypersonic speeds around his opponents, this makes him immune to any attacks except the Presence of Nature for 15 seconds.

**Lightning Tiger: Jinsōku: **This is an ability that allows Indra to punch the air so quick that it forms a tiger shaped shockwave accompanied by lightning that is able to pulverize the opponent. This technique is capable of blowing up an island.

**Transcending Time and Space: Lightspeed: **This is an ability that allows Indra's body to radiate an orange Aura and he is able to run at light speeds, containing a mass so heavy and moving at such a high speed, the air and ground begins to distort and oscillate.


	18. Presence of Thunder

PRESENCE OF THUNDER (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji: **雷の存在

**Rōmaji: **Kaminari No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Thunder Aura, Roaring Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of Electricity

Presence of the Shadows

Presence of Air

**User: **Tenjalt

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Thunder is the Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Electricity, of the Shadows, and of Air. Tenjalt is the only known user of this Aura. Thunder Aura is the counterpart of Indra's Presence of Storms, its differences entails that Gale Aura manipulates rain and lightning however, Thunder Aura manipulates lightning and sound-based attacks. It combines the fierce dark energy of Yin Aura, the ability to compress air so much that creates sound from Wind Aura, and the unpredictability of Lightning Aura results in a deadly form. This allows Tenjalt to create thunderbolts ranging from blue, grey, and purple, in addition, he can can compress air so fast to create shockwaves. Tenjalt can materialize sound to create strong vibrations, blasts of energy, walls, and can detect his targets by sound emission. He can also create a shroud of purple electricity that can engulf an entire planet and can summon thunderclouds and thunderbolts from the sky. The most unique abiliity is to be able to create electric dragons that carry a ball of Nature Energy and the Presence of Thunder, exploding in a burst of white light and sound that impairs the opponent's mobility.

**Spiritual Usage: **Thunder Aura has the ability to damage an opponent's soul. When Tenjalt uses his 'True Eyes' on his palms, the energy it actually uses Spiritual Energy and Nature Energy to increase the power of any of his techniques, but it is strongest when utilizing the Presence of Thunder. Tenjalt can also strike an ally's fallen body, making them come back to life. Tenjalt also has spiritual drums capable of summoning thunderclouds and by extension, thunderbolts.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Demonic Invigiration: Sinful Rebirth: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to be able to conjure silver lightning around his body and discharging it across the battlefield. Any fallen Presence of Electricity wielding allies will become revived in battle, also all of their attacks will be have 10% boost in their damage output.

**Echolocation: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to cut off his eyesight and emits a sonar like sound that creates large sound waves. These sound waves are capable of touching the opponent and reveal their location within a 3 kilometer radius. This makes the opponent's blinding techniques practically useless.

**Echo Chamber: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to materialize sound waves to create an Omnidirectional forcefield, if the opponent uses a projectile attack while they are inside, they will reflect back at the opponent.

**Emanation of the Vibrating Essence****: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to call upon a mystical purple thunderbolt from the sky to crash against the ground. This creates a massive vibration in the ground and it is able to negate the Opponent's Nature Inducements.

**Energetic Ignition: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to charge up blue electricity so rapidly, it gives a small discharge to shock the opponent if they are in close proximity.

**Exodia Warrior: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to create a powerful cloak of purple lightning Aura that emits a small shock whenever the opponent makes contact with it and it doubles Tenjalt's strength.

**Great Audient Sheering: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to infuse the Presence of Nature and Presence of Thunder to expel a electric dragon-like entity from both of his Shingan (True Eyes) that carries an orb in their left front claws. As the dragons tightly coils itself around the orbs, it releases both blinding light and deafening sound by making the air oscillate. This alone greatly hinders those in the vicinity but, due to the intensity of the resulting vibrations, paralysing pain is also induced. Thus, the technique both briefly inhibits the opponent's senses, as well as techniques that require their active concentration.

**Great Thunderclap Combustion: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to infuse Natural and Spiritual Energy concentrated from his Shingan and the Presence of Thunder in order to create a large ball of condensed purple electricity, it then turns into a a powerful energy blast and he fires it at the opponent. The explosion is so massive that it is able to casually wipe out planets. Great Thunderclap Combustion is the strongest Presence of Thunder technique, and is Tenjalt's strongest technique overall.

**Ominous Thunder: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to use his Shingan on both palms to emit a silver cloak of the Presence of Thunder across his body and able to summon thunderclouds, this increases the strength of his attacks whenever a technique is used.

**Purple Electricity: Overlord: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to generate a massive amount of purple electricity and this causes his strength to increase to such a level that his Aura is able to deflect attacks.

**Sacred Jester: **Sacred Jester is a unique technique that allows Tenjalt to use his Shingan to construct mystical drums that are capable of causing storms each couple of times they are beaten and the result varies on how long the technique is charged. If the drums are beaten 5 times, a thunderbolt will strike the opponent from above. If the drums are beaten 10 times, a thunderbolt will strike at Tenjalt and he absorbs it, resulting in a strength increase. And if the drums are beaten 15 times, consecutive purple Thunderbolts will strike furiously at the opponent from above.

**Sound Barrier: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to materialize sound waves and create a dome barrier that is able to block an opponent's technique.

**Spacial Rifting Echo: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to materialize sound waves to create a concussive shockwave filled with the sounds of thunder, sending it at the opponent.

**Thundercloud Formation: **This is an ability that allows Tenjaalt to use his arms to create thunderbolts that are capable of forming cumulonimbus clouds at ground level, with this, the clouds can release thunderbolts at the opponent, whether they are airborne or ground level.

**True Eye Discharge: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to open his Shingan on both of his hands, creating a large ball of purple lightning and sends it in the air, it acts as a magnet to Aura and will create a powerful discharge of electricity once it makes contact with the opponent.

**True Eye Electrocution: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to open the Shingan on both of his palms and release two powerful purple thunderbolts at the opponent.


	19. Presence of Magnetism

PRESENCE OF MAGNETISM (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji:** 磁気の存在

**Rōmaji:** Jiki No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Plasma Aura, Electromagnetic Presence

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion

**Elemental Auras Infused: **

Presence of Electricity

Presence of Forces

**User: **Tenjalt

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of Magnetism is an Elemental Aura Infusion of the Presence of Electricity and the Presence of Forces. Tenjalt is the only known wielder of this Aura. This Aura is a combination between the unpredictability of lightning amd the laws of attraction and repulsion created from the Presence of Forces. Tenjalt is able to create streams of green lightning that will always hit its target because this lightning in particular, is attracted to the positive and negative charges on a being's body. He can create geomagnetic storms in the atmosphere to create the most unpredictable weather. Tenjalt also has the unique ability to transport himself to places by turning his body into plasma (lightning).

**Spiritual Usage: **None

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Boomslang: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to create a snake composed of green and golden electricity and fire it at the opponent. The explosion is much like a concussive shockwave full of wind and electricity.

**Four Creeks: Visalia Arrow: **This is an ability that allows construct a bow out of electricity in the color of a rainbow and form a powerful arrow completely out of blue lightning, firing it at the opponent. If Tenjalt is airborne, several thunderbolts will strike at the bow to create the arrow and any surrounding clouds will swirl around Tenjalt continuously. This is the sibling technique to Four Creeks: Visalia Armor.

**Four Creeks: Visalia Armor: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to create an ethereal violet tengu-eske armor with golden electricity radiating around it, this armor is able to negate all Yang Aura techniques and use magnetism to attract Presence of Electricity projectile attacks and redirect them at the opponent. This is the sibling technique to Four Creeks: Visalia Arrow.

**Galactic Phalanx: **This is an ability that allows Tenjalt to transform his whole body into electricity itself in order to teleport himself from one place to another while also emitting a magnetic field. If an opponent fires a Presence of Electricity projectile attack, Tenjalt is able to switch positions with the user as well as give the opponent the magnetic field so that their attack forcibly hits them instead.


	20. Presence of the Sea

PRESENCE OF THE SEA (Usage/Techniques)

**Kanji:** 海の存在

**Rōmaji:** Umi No Sonzai

**Other Names: **Ocean Aura, Ocean Element

**Classification: **Elemental Aura Infusion, Primordial Aura

**Elemental Auras Infused:**

Presence of Rainfall

Presence of the Dragon

**Users: **Drekirama, Seigyoku, Zephyros

**Physical Usage: **The Presence of the Sea is the second to be a Primordial Aura and Elemental Aura Infusion. It is the infusion of the Presence of Rainfall and the Presence of the Dragon and can only be wielded by dragons who have the ability to infuse the two. Seigyoku and Zephyros are the masters of this Aura while Drekirama is its progenitor. This takes the soothing nature of Rain Aura and the valiance of Dragon Aura to create an unparalleled mastery of water manipulation. Ocean Aura is much different from the Presence of Rainfall, although both entails its users to manipulate water, the Presence of the Sea, with the infusion of the Presence of the Dragon, can manipulate and generate water without a pre-existing water source. With this, the user can create tendrils of water, can manipulate vast oceans, create massive floods that can engulf an entire realm, transform their body into water, create gigantic cyclones, and cause rainfall without even producing rain clouds. The Presence of the Sea is the natural counterpart to the Presence of the Sun, it is the only Aura that is known to be able to erase the powerful crimson flames. Seigyoku has the unique ability to go to unfathomable depths in the water so that her opponents cannot reach or detect her presence, her can also produce a song that is able to create a whirlpool on the surface of the water to draw his opponents in.

**Spiritual Usage: **The Presence of the Sea is known to be highly spiritual, Seigyoku is able to inject Spiritual Energy into the water she creates in order to heal her allies. Ocean Aura is able to negate the crimson flames of Sun Aura because of the Presence of the Dragon and the immense spiritual Energy it possesses. Seigyoku has the ability to calm tempered spirits or entities by injecting calm Spiritual Energy into tendrils of water, making such spirits free to roam the astral plane in peace.

**List of Techniques/Descriptions**

**Allure of the Sea: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to (while underwater) create a special song that causes a large whirlpool on the surface of the water, it also acts as a magnet to nearby Aura signatures, drawing them close to the center of the whirlpool. The whirlpool runs so deep that once the opponent reaches the bottom, the overwhelming pressure can effortlessly crush them, killing them instantly. Only those who wield the Presence of the Dragon or opponents quick enough to make it to the land mass can resist the pull of Allure of the Sea.

**Amorphous Dragon: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to to transform her body into water to flesh again in order to escape his opponent's attacks, this technique has a massive disadvantage to the Presence of Electricity attacks, as the conductivity of lightning is amplified and can be proven dangerous to Seigyoku.

**Anhinga**: This is an ability that allows Zephyros to be able to create mammoth-sized wings composed completely of water, and flies at great speeds to tackle his opponent. While underwater, these wings give him increased mobility, appearing as if he is gliding underwater.

**Aquamarine Impact: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to trap the opponent in a spherical prison of water, she then implodes the prison with the opponent in it, crushing them in the process.

**Barracuda Fang: **This is an ability that allows Zephyros to create a massive barracuda-shaped water missike and fires it at the opponent.

**Cerulean: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to be able to send her spiritual energy through the water, taking the form of a sky blue halo. With this, any teammates within this blue halo will gradually heal. Cerulean can only be activated if there is a pre-existing water source and cannot be performed on land.

**Cyclonic Superior: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to create a massive cyclone around her body, with her body acting as the center, she then tackles the opponent with extreme force.

**Divine Tidal Ascension: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to double the strength of her teammates' attacks by rising the tides of pre-existing water sources and forming a light blue ring around Presence of Rainfall wielding allies.

**Dragon Flood: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to completely submerge the battlefield as well as the opponent in a gigantic ocean of water, if the opponent is unable to perform underwater combat, they will automatically be drained of all of their energy and the water buries them, crushing them under the intense pressure. This is the parent technique of Dragon Flooding: Planetary Drowning.

**Dragon Flooding: Planetary Drowning: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to act as the centre of the resultant giant dome of water. Once this technique has been activated, the dome alters its position in order to reflect the direction of Seigyoku's movements, making it difficult for their target to escape as long as they continue their pursuit. If the opponent doesn't have the ability to swim, they will gradually drown. This is the derived technique of Dragon Flood.

**Dragon Maelstrom: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to infuse Natural Energy into his blue jewel on his head as it glows blue, with his eyes glowing golden and his Aura itself, emits extremely powerful winds. With the Presence of the Sea infused, he is able to not only create extremely powerful whirlwinds but amasses a catastrophic hurricane that can engulf any opponent who gets caught in it. Dragon Maelstrom is the most powerful Presence of Sea technique as well as it being the strongest attack Seigyoku has in his arsenal.

**Explosive Marine Beast: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to create a large pool of water that, after firing the enemy into the air, shoots numerous water bullets at them and then finishes by forming the water bullets into a water dragon which attacks the target, sending them crashing into the ground.

**Komodo Wave: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to spit out a large amount of water in the shape of a dragon, it then explodes, covering an entire area with crushing waves. The water then forms into a giant orb, that implodes with the opponent in it, crushing them

**Living Oceanic Helix: **(In story mode only) This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to to manipulate water as tendrils while injecting spiritual energy into them to wrap around the opponent in the motion of a double helix. As this happens, the water as well as the opponent becomes engulfed in a golden light, what is happening is that an enraged spirit is becoming calmed and when the process is complete, the soul and body dissipates. This can only be done in close proximity and is used primarily on Yoshitsune's minions.

**Neptune Abyss: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to go to unfathomable depths in pre-existing bodies of water and can use sonar sense to locates targets far above himself on the surface of water or slightly above it. She is able to then fire highly pressurized blasts of water at the opponent, this has the farthest range of any technique and Seigyoku is so far below water that no one is able to reach her, let alone detect her.

**Oceanic Dance: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to twirl his body majestically the air as water spouts from the ground in multiple places, resulting in strength doubling in Seigyoku's strength.

**Oceanic Raging Current: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to create multiple large tendrils of water that are powerful enough to rotate around her body and block the opponent's physical and projectile techniques. Due to the properties of the Presence of the Ocean, it's able to defend against the equally powerful Presence of the Sun techniques.

**Primal Roar: Oceanic Origin: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to let loose a loud and eerie roar, with this a large amount of water surrounds her body, taking a spherical form, surrounded by massive water tendrils and doubling her strength. If the opponent tries to attack Seigyoku, the water tendrils will automatically be able to neutralize any projectile attacks. The sphere is so dense that even the most powerful of physical attacks from the Presence of the Sun cannot damage it.

**Sea God Mirage: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to create a large wave at a ninety degree angle, depicting Sapphire's reflection in front of the opponent, while the reflection remains intact, Sapphire blindsides the opponent and hits them with his tail with great force.

**Spiralling Cyclone: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku's body to emit a light blue Aura and is able to fly and twist her body, she flails her tail which creates a massive cyclone sent towards the opponent.

**Tidal Horizon: **This is an ability that allows Drekirama to absorb all the water from a planetary body to create a gigantic ring of water, capable of automatically defending him from any attack.

**Titanic Breaker: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to to slam her mammoth-sized tail against the ground with such immense force, water from underground will begin to rise and flood, creating a body of water.

**Torrent: Heavenly Downpour: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to cause a massive downpour without the need for clouds to form, this results in her strength doubling her energy and her very Aura repels any Presence of Flames techniques not infused with Natural Energy.

**Tsunami Ball: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to fire a ball of highly pressurized water at the opponent, when fired, the ball of water appears to surf across a small wave on the ground.

**Vortexing Sea Burst: **This is an ability that allows Seigyoku to conjure a condensed ball of water in her mouth, when he releases it, it transforms into a small whirlwind and knock the opponent back with extreme force.

**Wave Mystique: **Although Seigyoku's speed was already immense, with this technique, her speed underwater becomes unparalleled and due to her serpentine body, it makes getting hit by an attack extremely difficult.


End file.
